The present invention relates to a multi-display computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-display computer system and method for managing a plurality of display devices of the system.
Multi-display computer systems are being used more often today since they enable users to view different applications and documents, simultaneously. However, in the multi-display computer environment, it may be difficult for a user to manage the plurality of display devices because the operating system is not capable of tracking which display device of the plurality of display devices the user is focusing on at a given time. Typically, the operating system uses historical information and predefined configuration to determine which display device is the primary display device for displaying information on such as notifications, newly opened applications, primary desktop controls (e.g., taskbar, desktop icons), input device control (e.g., mouse cursor) or user input actions (e.g., the minimizing and maximizing of a window application). Therefore, typically, one of the display devices is considered the primary display and a user has to click and drag an application to another display device when desired and return to the primary display device to open any new applications or receive new notifications, etc.
It is desirable to have a multi-display computer system that enables a user to better manage use of the plurality of display devices within the system.